1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device which is capable of adding a new program, an electronic manual managing method, and an electronic manual managing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many applications are mounted in an image processing device, such as a printer, a copier or a multi-function peripheral. In order to facilitate the user's understanding of the function and operating method of such applications, mounting the electronic manual content in the image processing device and enabling the user to view the electronic manual is effective.
On the other hand, conventionally, installation and uninstallation of an application or plug-in in an image processing device is possible, and the functions of the image processing device after shipment can be enhanced according to the user selection.
However, the contents of list information (table-of-contents information) of the electronic manual to be displayed on the device are produced beforehand and fixed (or static) as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-338517. Therefore, if an application is newly installed in the device, the fixed table of contents is displayed and an electronic manual of the newly installed application cannot be viewed.